A Celebration to remember
by TrueDespair
Summary: It's Ciel's birthday once again. All he wanted to do was to sleep peacefully in his own bed. Too bad the demon butler has something planned for him. SebCiel. Oneshot. -Complete-


Corny fic is corny! *headondesk*

Well here it is; the fic that my readers (on the Kuroshitsuji side) want me to write. It wasn't easy considering i have a few other (Christmas-related) fic to write this month it was bit of a hassle but I'm glad that this turned out. ^_^

Considering that _A birthday to Remember _was technically my first fanfic one-shot on FF, i think it deserve a bit of a sequel anyway. (but this can stand on it's own).

*By the way; incidentally (but not coincidentally) Ciel's b-day is just two days away from mine. and it kinda made me feel a bit happy about it. -cough- XD* Though if we're going on years/accuracy he'd be _way_ older then i am right now...just saying. XD

Yeah, so enough rambling~! I hope you all like it~!

* * *

**Warning: a bit of language and Mild OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer**:** don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**A celebration to remember**

**

* * *

**"Yo…Mas….r."

"Mm…"

"Young master."

"Mnh…"

"Young master~"

"_Go away_."

Sebastian chuckled as Ciel sank further into the white sheets of his bed. As his soft laughter faded, he smiled fondly at the small human. _'It seems that the young master has forgotten what day it is today. However with all the duties that come with being the queen's guard dog; it's not surprising.' _ He then blinked at Ciel turned to lie on his back; his breathing soft and slow, making the dark butler's eyes gleam with nostalgia. _'Oh young master; you are the first human to ever made me feel what no demon has ever felt before. If it were any other human I wouldn't even waste my time but you; young master are far more unique than any other human…and that's why…'_

"Young master; it's time to get up."

Ciel groaned as he opened his deep cerulean eyes and glared at the person above him. "What is it now, Sebastian?" He slowly but angrily sat up and rubbed the sleepiness off his face. "You know as I do that I need my daily sleep; so whatever it is you want to tell me, make it quick and no beating around the bush…you know how I don't like being fooled around; even by a demon like you."

Sebastian winced as the words that came out of Ciel's mouth. _'Then again, I wouldn't like it if any other person would wake me up at some god-forsaken hour.' _Nonetheless, the butler smiled at the boy. "Young master; it was come to my attention that you have forgotten something very important; something that has great relevance to you especially on this very day."

Feeling more awake (and a bit grumpy), Ciel pondered on it. "I see. Well, I know it's not Christmas yet and we've all been prepared for it. Elizabeth _had_ been more joyful then usual when visited (_Intruded_) the manor yesterday and that the useless but happy servants have been hiding something from me (as it was_ clearly_ obvious), but I fail to see what would be very important that it relates to me in particular." He crossed his arms as he tried harder to think of an answer.

The butler however simply sighed. "Young master; has it really left your mind that quickly?" When he didn't receive a response, Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Young master…"

Finally giving up, Ciel grunted up at the dark figure before him. "What? I simply cannot find a reason for this 'importance' that you're telling me and frankly I think you're just doing this to rile me up again!" Lying back on the bed, Ciel's eyelids dropped halfway. "This is getting ridiculous, tell me now or leave me so that I can continue my slumber-"

Then out of nowhere, Sebastian swooped in and picked up Ciel in his arms (bridal style) and started walking out of the master bedroom. "Since the young master cannot remember what significance today holds; it would be the Phantomhive butler's duty to show him." He declared however he knew it would fall into deaf ears as Ciel started moving and trashing around.

"I don't want to damn it! All I want is to sleep and forget this pointless charade!" Ciel yelled out. "Put me down this instant!" He then blinked as Sebastian suddenly stopped in his tracks. "….Sebastian?"

"Young master…" Sebastian turned his head and their eyes meet. He looked at the human with slightly angry eyes before he smiled. "I would advise you to please calm down; the head of the Phantomhive manor should not get so miffed over the tiniest notion. As I stated before, I will show you the 'importance' of this particular day that you fail to remember." He then heard Ciel sigh in defeat. "Rest assured you will find it satisfactory to your interests."

"…Fine." Crossing his arms, Ciel huffed. "But it better be worth my time." Despite looking frustrated on the outside; the young boy was honestly confused. What could be so important on this day that would have Sebastian of all people worked up for? Nonetheless, he will endure it as maturely as he can. Suddenly he was met with darkness as he eyes were covered. "Hey! What the-!"

"I'm glad that the young master is now being corporative." Sebastian calmly said as one of his hands was over the young boy's eyes. "However, what you're about to see is a surprise. Therefore, it would be in everyone's best interest that you close your eyes for the moment and do not open them until I say so."

Ciel didn't like the way Sebastian was giving him orders (_or _the fact that his face was now heating up because the contact of the demon's hand on his face…not that it was a problem to being with!) but he nodded with a deep frown on his face. "Right…now then take me to this 'surprise' you wanted me to see." He sighed as he turned his head away (with his eyes still closed). "Let's get this over with."

"_Yes, my lord_." Sebastian smiled.

* * *

The pair ventured outside of the mansion where the garden was along with the tea table and a lone chair that Ciel would sit and take his afternoon tea. Sebastian walked to the table and with one hand pulled up the chair. He then gently set the young boy down on the chair. "Now I want you keep those eyes closed just a bit longer, okay young master."

"Alright." Ciel said with a tinge of indifference. It would be pointless to argue at this point.

Sebastian smiled as he walked away from the table and into the depths of the forest that was behind the garden.

The young boy sighed as he crossed his arms. He supposed that things couldn't get any worse for him. Waking up in the early morning, being carried around by that _demon_ of a butler and sitting in the cold weather with nothing but his nightgown and having his eyes closed to top it all off. However, now that he thought about it, he figured it was rather odd that Sebastian was acting a bit….anxious about whatever he was planning. But as odd as it was to witness that….it made him feel…a bit happy to have Sebastian so close to him; even in the man's arms he felt safe….secure….or even content.

Sure the demon was just following his orders until the contract's done but that never stopped his heart from feeling this kind warmness inside of him; a feeling that he thought he would never feel again. He just wished Sebastian would feel the same; that's what he hoped…for now anyway. "But what I don't understand is why would he get me outside and make me close my eyes?"

"It's because today is the day that most humans treasure while they live their live on this earth."

Ciel yelped as the voice of his butler was right next to his ear. "Sebastian!" He then felt slight warmth on his shoulder that soon wrapped around his upper body.

"Forgive me, my lord; I have seem to forgotten that the morning is very cold and I brought you out here without something warm to wear." Sebastian smirked as he saw Ciel gripping the edges of his butler's coat with a slightly red blush on his pale face. "Are you ready to see the surprise, young master?"

With his eyes closed, Ciel could only nod.

"Very well." Sebastian clapped his hands. "You may open your eyes now."

Ciel slowly opened his eyes. As soon as his vision cleared up he gasped at what he saw before him. Right in front of him, there was balls of lights roaming in mid-air. They seem to be coming from the forest behind the garden. However that was just a small part of the surprise.

As the balls of lights were circling the rose bushes; the roses suddenly bloomed out of their winter slumber; brightly shining in the moonlight. Then the balls of light turned blue while flying around the young boy; one almost touching his nose; making him gap in wonderment. Then they turned green as small bits of crystals fell from mid-air; making the ground glow bright in the dark-blue night.

Then the balls of light soon gather into a circle as they each turned to one color to the next, moving so gracefully in the air. All of a sudden, white streaks of light bursts out of nowhere and captured each ball of colored light and swallowing them until the streaks are glowing of colors as well; then they went faster and faster around each other; right in front of the boy's eyes.

Ciel was at a loss at the scene that has taken a mind of its own. As much as he hated to admit it, it was nothing he had ever seen. The trouble was that he _still_ didn't know why Sebastian was doing this all for him. Sure, the demon _can_ be thoughtful at times and has shown bits of kindness to others but for him to go as far as to do this light show…

….well it was incredible even for him.

As he was deep into his musings, he failed to see that the lights were slowing down and were gathering into a group. When he looked up; he was for the most part…speechless. The lights arranged themselves into letters then grouped into words while glowing brightly and in colors. But that wasn't what surprised him the most.

It was the words themselves that render him speechless.

_HaPpY BiRtHdAy, CiEl PhAnToMhIvE_

"H-Happy birthday…to me?" Ciel found himself saying as his eyes widened. Of course, it all made sense! How could he that dense to not to know what today was? "My lord, where was my mind this whole year?"

"I believe it flew away when you had too many missions as the queen's dog this year; more so then the past few years."

Ciel turned his head and gasped as what he saw. There was Sebastian and he was holding a cake in his arms but it wasn't any ordinary cake. It was a white frosted cake with dark brown icing, dark chocolate bits on it and to top it all off; there was an edible–looking hat that looked very similar to what Ciel would wear. As if reading the young boy's mind; the dark butler smirked. "Why yes, young master this is exactly what it looks like. A little celebration for the little man for it is his birthday; the day when he was born."

The young boy looked at the cake, then the butler then at the lights before looking back at the butler who has long since moved and placed the cake right in front of him. He should be happy; he knew that with what little source of his pure heart he had in him. But his mind was urging him to think rationally about it. Just why would Sebastian go this far with the magical show and bake this magnificent cake? Sure it was for his birthday and as with any birthday it should be celebrated but he thought that those days were gone so….

"Why?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"Why are you doing this?" Ciel growled out. "You're a demon; the devourer of souls and voided of one. I thought as a creature such as yourself wouldn't care so much as to know a human's birthday!" He knew that saying those things would hurt himself and possibly the demon before him but what would hurt are more lies and he will not have any of that. "I mean as thoughtful; as it is, I just don't know why the hell you wou-!"

Ciel was cut off however as a pair of warm lips descended onto his. He gasped as the sudden action that the butler has taken but couldn't find any strength to push him away. Blushing; he slowly closing his eyes; giving in to the kiss. As he felt the butler smirking; he shyly opened his mouth; giving Sebastian access to his mouth while griping the man's shoulders.

Mildly surprised at the action his master has taken; Sebastian slowly put his tongue inside Ciel's mouth, tasting every inch of the human as he can. He then wrapped his arms around the boy's waist; pulling him closer to him as he deepened the kiss; making the young boy moan softly as two bodies were locked in a tight grip.

As sudden as it was, Sebastian then ended the kiss by separating his mouth from the boy's. He chuckled silently as he saw that Ciel was subconsciously trying to find his lips again. He then placed a finger on those soft petals; making the boy open his eyes and back to reality. Shifting the boy comfortingly into his lap; the butler softly smiled at the human. "Young master; you should that I would never lie to you so please believe me when I say this." When he got the boy's full attention; he went for the kill. "I went all out and did all of this for you because…truth be told; I grew fond of you…in the most loving way possible."

"F-Fond of me…in a loving manner." Ciel couldn't believe his ears. It was too good to be true. "But that would mean that you l…lo…looo…." As much as he wanted to say it; he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. It was embarrassing and not to mention very cowardly.

Smiling knowingly, Sebastian placed a finger on the boy's lips again. "Please don't stress yourself young master; I know that you are fond of me as well. But I wouldn't that selfish as to make you say those words if you are not ready." He then gently patted the boy. "I will wait for an eternity and beyond until you are ready to say those words. That's how dedicated of a _lover_ I am for you."

Ciel blushed. It was too much too fast…but that didn't mean that he didn't like every bit of it. However, if Sebastian was willing to wait that long for him to confess to him verbally then he should give him something in return at the very least…he owe him that much. "….Ciel…"

"I'm sorry?"

"…You…can call me Ciel if you want." The boy finally said. "In private I mean. I will have no problem with you calling me that. If you are telling the truth as I hope you are then I should give you that privilege….for the time being." He didn't know a bit of romance; however he did know a thing about relationships and it's mostly on fairness. You must be fair to your other and vice-versa. There's no room for selfishness when being a couple in involved. He shook his head again. Great; now he's starting to sound like his blasted fiancé.

Sebastian smiled. "I would never like to you like that Youn—Ciel." He corrected himself. "Nor would I do anything to demean you and our new-found relationship." He then gently placed the boy's head on his chest. "As long as this heart beats; it will only beat for you until you don't want it to beat anymore; remember that."

Silently, Ciel closed his eyes. "Yes…that's true." He then chuckled. "Amazing how something so dramatic could turn into the best thing in my short life. I always wondered when that would happen."

"Shall we partake in the cake I have made?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shook his head. "No…not now. I want this moment to last so…please…stay by my side….for a little longer…." Though he wasn't sure of it himself; Ciel was slowly falling back to sleep.

Knowing that his master had reached his limit; Sebastian could only soften his gaze at the young boy who held his heart in his arms. "I will never leave your side. As I made the contract with you I shall never stray from you and will always protect you with every fiber of my body and my heart. No matter what happens." When he heard the boy's soft but slow breathing, he sighed as the streaks of light shot up at the night sky; making the moon shine more brightly around the darkness.

"Good night my dear Ciel…and Happy birthday as well."

The two figures fade into the dark mansion as the cake and the crystals on the ground remained untouched; but soon disappeared with a snap of the demon's fingers .

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**Yeah, ending's a bit rough but i couldn't find another way to end it so...there.

**Don't forget to review; check out my other stories and vote on vamp poll in my profile.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_&  
**


End file.
